Zootopia: Un dia de gimnasio
by Beatdroper
Summary: One-shot sobre lo que pasaría si Judy y Nick van al gimnasio liderados por Bogo


**Hola! Este es un one-shot cortito y es mi primer fanfic, sean buenos xD.**

 **En fin! Zootopia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos los derechos reservados a Disney**

 **Zootopia: Un día de gimnasio**

Era viernes por la mañana en zootopia, los animales iban a trabajar y los pequeños a estudiar, por las calles caminaban un zorro y una coneja yendo hacia las oficinas del departamento de policías ZPD

.- (bostezo) ¿Porque estamos yendo tan temprano zanahorias?- Pregunto el zorro mientras intentaba no caer preso del sueño

.-No te quejes Nick, Bogo fue MUY claro cuando dijo que no quería que llegues tarde-Le respondió Judy

.-Bah no exageres-

.- ¿Crees que estoy exagerando?- preguntó Judy indignada- Intenta recordar lo que pasó ayer por la mañana

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Judy se encontraba nerviosa cuando el jefe Bogo llamo a todos los oficiales a la sala de juntas, Nick no había llegado y el jefe Bogo estaba a punto de partir un poste de luz con los dientes a causa de la ira_

 _.- ¡Dios porque tiene que ser tan terco este zorro!- Pensó Judy mientras sus nervios no cesaban-Siempre tiene que llegar tarde y debo terminar pagando las consecuencias yo-_

 _Hoops…-dijo Bogo con una voz amenazante sacando de sus pensamientos a Judy_

 _.- ¿S-sí señor?- Respondió Judy_

 _.- ¿Tienes idea de donde puede estar Nick?- Dijo Bogo entre dientes_

 _.- N-no señor, pero le aseguro que está tardando por una buena razón_

 _.- ¿A si? ¿Cómo qué?_

 _.- E-esto, debe estar…- Intentó pensar una excusa creíble hasta que alguien interrumpió la conversación_

 _Se abrió la puerta y entró un zorro con un café en su mano_

 _.- (sorbido) Que tal capi, zanahorias- dijo Nick con su típica sonrisa_

 _.- Nick, rápido ven te perdiste la junta y llegas 30 minutos tarde, Bogo quiere hablar con nosotros-dijo Judy fingiendo una sonrisa mientras le caía una gota de sudor por la frente_

 _.-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ¿De que quieres hablar capi?- le dijo Nick a Bogo, no hubo respuesta-¿Jefe?_

 _.- ¡WILDE!- grito Bogo de modo en que se escuchó hasta fuera de la estación de policía, dejando a Judy y a Nick con los tímpanos aturdidos- ¡LLEGA TARDE UNA VEZ MÁS Y TE REDUZCO EL SUELDO A MENOS DE LA MITAD!_

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

.- Mmh odio admitirlo pero tienes razón-dijo Nick recordando lo ocurrido- Mis oídos siguen doliéndome

.- Jijiji- se rio Judy entre dientes- Mira, ya llegamos

Mientras entraban al edificio se encontraron con Clawhauser y tuvieron una pequeña charla, el chita regordete no parecía muy alegre lo cual preocupo un poco a Judy

.- Ben, ¿sucede algo?-dijo Judy mientras se preocupaba por su amigo

.- La verdad es que si querida, he sido el primero en recibir una noticia abrumadora-le contesto Benjamín con un tono de voz dramático

.- ¿Qué ocurrió?-preguntó Nick

.-Pues veras, el jefe Bogo nos anunció que…-fue interrumpido por un altavoz

.-Todos diríjanse a la sala de reunión, tenemos que hablar sobre sus condiciones-anunció la voz de Bogo a través del altavoz, cuando todos se reunieron en la sala, apareció Bogo a través de la puerta de su oficina-Escuchen, todos nosotros somos oficiales capacitados para operaciones de mucha importancia como lo son la seguridad y mantener alta la moral de las personas, y para eso han entrenado en el periodo de capacitación, pero he visto que hay oficiales que no tienen la condición física necesaria para realizar persecuciones o arrestos por lo tanto, hoy, realizaremos un día entero de entrenamiento, entramos al gimnasio luego de realizar la tareas que les indicare

.- Así que por esto se alarmó Ben, no creo que sea para tanto- le susurro Judy al oído de Nick

.-Pues… yo tampoco me llevo muy bien con el deporte- le respondió Nick nervioso

Judy se sorprendió un poco y luego le sonrió con una sonrisa coqueta-llegó el momento de tomar venganza jijiji- pensó Judy

4 Horas después

.-Bien vamos todos al gimnasio- dijo Bogo

.- _Sí!_ \- pensó Judy sonriendo divertida

.-Debo advertirles que esto no será divertido- dijo Bogo sonando indiferente

.- _Esto será divertido!_ \- dijo Judy en su mente mientras que Nick se limitó a mirar su sonrisa y suspirar

.- _Este será un largo día_ \- Se lamentó Nick en su mente

Una vez que todos los oficiales entraron al gimnasio el cual habían pedido una orden para desalojar el lugar así todos sus oficiales podrían tener un día de duro entrenamiento

.- ¡Bien, todos prepárense, empezaremos con algo de cardio!- dijo Bogo para que todos sus oficiales lo escucharan

Todos comenzaron a realizar ejercicios de cardio durante una hora seguida, Judy apenas estaba cansada mientras que Nick estaba sudando por todos lados a causa del cansancio

.- ¡Cinco minutos para descansar, ahora trabajaremos el abdomen!- dijo Bogo viendo como todos ya habían terminado de realizar su ejercicio anterior

Nick no paraba de jadear y sudar mientras que realizaba abdominales-Oye… zanahorias… ¿No… crees que… se está… pasando… un… poco?-le preguntó Nick a Judy mientras se hiperventila

.-Para nada, esto es bueno para el cuerpo y para la salud, todos necesitamos realizar ejercicio algunas veces-le contestó Judy con un tono entusiasta realizando abdominales

.- Si… lo sé… pero… esto es… demasiado- afirmó Nick

.-Vamos Nick, no puedes ser tan flojo, esto no es nada, ¿No estarás cansado, o si?-Judy sonrió de una manera coqueta. Nick quiso defender su orgullo y se limito a continuar. Continuaron así otra hora, posiblemente la hora más larga de la vida de Nick y entonces Bogo dijo que pararan

.-Bien, continuaremos con ejercicios de brazos, hay pesas y maquinas de ejercicio repartidas por todo el edificio, creo que son suficientes para todos, vayan y continúen con su entrenamiento- dijo Bogo apenas sonando cansado, todos obedecieron a duras penas, pasaron unos 30 minutos desde que comenzaron a entrenar los brazos y Nick ya no podía con su vida, lo único que quería era salir corriendo de ese sudoroso manicomio, irse a su casa, darse una ducha y recostarse en su cama hasta que llegue el día lunes y tenga que volver al trabajo

Judy se limitaba a mirar sus expresiones faciales y reír en un tono de voz muy bajo casi inaudible, pasaron otros 30 minutos y se completó otra hora

.-Bien todos, pueden irse, fue un trabajo divertido a pesar de todo-dijo Bogo con una sonrisa disimulada

.-Y que lo digas- contestó Judy con la energía que la caracteriza- deberíamos repetirlo más seguido jefe-dijo mientras miraba a Nick de reojo, antes de que pudiera contestar Bogo, Nick había tomado de la mano a Judy y se la había llevado fuera del edificio

.-Estas loca… saltitos- dijo Nick mientras que se hiperventiló-¿quieres… matarme?-

.-Nop- contesto con una sonrisa- pero esto te servirá de lección, así aprenderás a no llegar tarde al trabajo

.-Eres… diabólica- dijo Nick con un tono de voz rasposo a causa de que tenía la garganta seca por haberse terminado su botella de agua en los primero 35 minutos

Judy se señaló con su pulgar- Coneja astuta- dijo y luego señalo a un Nick bañado en sudor- zorro tonto-

.- Debo… decirte que… esto no… se quedara… así- dijo Nick

.-Eso lo veremos- contestó Judy dedicándole una sonrisa amigable

.-Okey… vámonos… zanahorias- dijo Nick casi sin aliento y luego realizó la misma sonrisa amigable que Judy

 **Ok espero que les haya gustado, es mi primer fic y decidí hacerlo de mi película de Disney favorita 'Zootopia' y de unos de mis hobbies 'deporte-gimnasio' a mi parecer quedo decente xD, déjenme su opinión. Bye**


End file.
